unstuckintimefandomcom-20200214-history
Subplot
A subplot is defined as being tied to the main plot of the game, but not directly connected to it or its overall completion and progress. Subplots may change to small degrees based on the surrounding main plot; however, they mostly remain separate. Completion of subplots can award in-game benefits and also supply further context for the main plot at large. Most subplots are tied to a specific individual or group, and they are separate from seasonal events. To obtain a lead for a given subplot, consider going to Mt. Enettivo... you might be surprised at what you find. To begin and advance a subplot, all players who want to participate must be included somehow. This allows for subplots to progress and have lasting impact on the game without isolating players interested in that character's story. Unstuck in Time Hunted by the Wolf Abele Aquila is a stubborn and stoic man, refusing to be helped by others even though his vision is completely gone. That makes it all the more strange that he seems to be hiring guards to patrol the normally quiet Port Zolfo Gym at night... Blood in the Water All through Enghia City, rumors abound that their Gym Leader, Keaton Engels, might be funneling Gym funds into personal accounts. However, no definitive proof has been found, and Keaton himself doesn't seem to be receiving any benefit from the alleged laundering... Andromar's Shadow Luke Antico worked closely with Morgan Andromar before her disappearance not too long ago, and he still holds a great deal of respect for her. But the nature of their work together remains unknown, as does what Luke knows about where she's gone... Interstellar Ever since Delilah Arcsboro's boyfriend, Jeff Reddington, went abruptly missing, Delilah herself has been withdrawn and reclusive, rarely engaging with anyone at all. At the same time, efforts to find Jeff have come to a halt -- has something else happened that only Delilah is aware of..? Empires May Fall Otto Hauptmann runs a tight ship in the New Ragrussi Gym, and he himself even funded the majority of the city's reconstruction efforts when Old Ragrussi fell away into anarchy. That said, what did such a miserly man have to gain from almost singlehandedly saving Ragrussi..? Stand Tall and Shake the Heavens As stories of Legendary Pokémon return to the forefront of Lualdian interest, Danielle Goldin has been accosted for questions and interviews, being a long-term scholar of these mythical creatures. She declines them all, stating that she has something more important to worry about... Revolution Number Nine Much of Lynx's background is kept tightly under wraps ostensibly for the protection of a minor in the Pokémon League, but more is known of Alejandro Alvarez, of a similar age, than Lynx. What could Lynx be hiding behind a veneer of legal guidance? My Sister's Keeper Before Alejandro Alvarez, his older sister María Alvarez was the Gym Leader of Spegna City -- until an untimely illness put her in a coma. Since then, Alejandro has served as Spegna City's Gym Leader, but his sister's state clearly worries him to no end... An Error of God Octavia Penney was once Gym Leader of Trizzica D'Crocio until she suddenly retired and handed off the mantle to Lynx so that she might return to her police work. But just a few years later, much to the confusion of Lualdi at large, she suddenly came back as Gym Leader of Vuldan City, to date the only member of the Lualdi Pokémon League to retire and return... Deceived the Lonely Petra Maradentro, until a few years ago, regularly explored and studied the temporal fluxes throughout Lualdi. Now, however, she acts as if they don't exist, and those close to her say that she's seemed somehow different ever since she stopped her time-based ventures... Futures Uncertain Sean Kingson was a long-time friend of both Delilah Arcsboro and Jeff Reddington, yet Sean becoming a member of the Elite Four seemed to put a strain on their relationship. That said, his distant behavior has fallen under intense scrutiny since Jeff went missing... Beasts of Eld Forrest Ward is known for traveling throughout Lualdi and compiling information on the region along the way. To date, this is the only "gossip" that Lualdian media can grasp at for him, as he remains conspicuously absent from anything else that might cast a spotlight on him... Determinant Skylar Varthenral's rise to the top of the Lualdi Pokémon League is considered both sudden and suspicious; she works tirelessly in her position, but faces hostility from other League-hopefuls that were ousted by her ascent to power... "The future is ours for the taking!" The Apocalypse Aversion Brigade may have been forced to the shadows, yet they still toil to save Lualdi from its seemingly inevitable fate. Perhaps there is still some way to join up with them, especially through its leader, Riddel... Progress According to the Mysterious Stranger, the Apocalypse Aversion Brigade has its base in Enghia City, making that the first place for prospective members to venture. "The future doesn't belong to you!" The Lualdi Future Preservers may have gone into hiding for fear of the League's retribution, but they still work to maintain the integrity of the timeline. Perhaps there is still a way to join their ranks, particularly if their leader is discovered... Progress The Mysterious Stranger met on the outskirts of Trizzica D'Crocio has offered to serve as a go-between for prospective members and the Lualdi Future Preservers themselves. They don't seem particularly concerned with who does or doesn't join, but for those that do wish to join, they must bring one "fossil Pokémon" to the Mysterious Stranger as a demonstration of loyalty to the organization. The Girl Who Stole the Stars Starstealer is a renowned criminal that evidently seeks to subvert the likes of the Pokémon League and the Apocalypse Aversion Brigade. But who is she, really, and why are these her targets specifically? Category:Gameplay